Marks of the Demon Queen
by Hotaru Imai
Summary: She was broken but let someone in, but only to be broken again. She moved, found friend, but when she was going to tell them the truth she was betrayed in he worst manner possible. Now they will learn what happens when you anger the next demon queen.
1. Chapter 1

Marks of the Demon Queen

**Hello this is the rewrite of Marks of the Demon Queen on my page. I will be changing a few things but everything will be the same.**

"Monster"

"You don't belong here"

"We trusted you and you betrayed us, get out, we hate you. People like you don't belong here!"

The words rang through her head echoing like in a cave.

It was like any other day so how did it end up like this? There she was covered in blood and being blamed for something she didn't do.

She knew it was going to end up like this from the beginning, so why did she trust someone again when she knew she was going to get hurt?

Her fate was inevitable; she knew no one was going to want to be friends with the demon princess.

**Please R&amp;R, I would really appreciate it. And if I make any spelling mistakes point it out for me please. **


	2. New Girl

Marks of the Demon Queen

Chapter 2

The morning was like any other sunny day that also goes for the prestigious school of Gakuen Alice as well. Student litter the halls and the most students are in the courtyard waiting for their 'idols' to come.

Gakuen Alice was a school for magicians. The school looked like a medieval castle with a slightly wore blue gravely roof, with many wooden framed windows. Over to the left was a bell on the tower. Leading up to the entrance of the school was curving staircase. The school itself was at least 46 anchors wide, and most of the space was taken up by the dorms and the gym plus classrooms. Also the school was a cream-white color. The courtyard was huge with trees and animals all around. The school had a fountain in the center. The school was really magical and filled with beauty.

In this school magical power is ranked like 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Five is the most powerful.

The bell on the tower rang to signal it was 7:50am and they had 10 minutes to get to class. And on the dot they arrive. The school's number one group. In front of the golden gates of the Academy the most popular group.

They consist of Natsume Hyuuga, a raven haired boy with red eyes and a bad attitude.

Ruka Nogi, blond hair boy with blue eyes. Unlike Natsume Ruka is nice.

Kokoro Yomi, dirty blond hair and gray-blue eyes. He is laid back and always smiling, his hobbies are playing tricks on people.

Kitsuneme Yomi, dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He is Koko's brother and is always helping Koko with his pranks.

Yuu Tobita, dirty blond hair that lays flat on his face and bangs that sway to the right. He has chocolate brown eyes. Yuu is a sweet and responsibly boy who get pranked by his friends Koko and Kitsu.

Hotaru Imai, has shoulder length hair and purple eyes. Hotaru will blackmail anyone for money. Her bucket list is to be richer and to eat crab.

Anna Umenomiya, pink wavy hair that reaches above her waist and slightly dark blue eyes. Anna loves to cook and is always she's things on the positive side.

Nonoko Ogasawara, has waist length blue-black hair and blue eyes. She love science and is very smart when it comes to science. She is Anna's best friend and is also positive.

Sumire Shouda, has shoulder length green hair and green eyes. She is short of stuck up but deep down she cares for everyone. She is Koko's childhood friend.

And with the introductions down here comes the start of the day.

As the group walked through the corridors of the Academy only screams could be heard from fans all around.

**Classroom**

The classroom was lined with desks and in rows. The desk looked like when you are in elementary and you get your own desk.

The class was loud and just when Hotaru was about to shot every girl to the moon the ESP walked in followed by guards.

In between the Guards was a girl with handcuffs on her hands and feet. The guards were placed all around her to make sure she does not escape.

They couldn't see her face because her black bangs covered her face. She was wearing a black strapless top and red short shorts. Black knee socks and black sweater with gold hems.

The ESP faked a cough and signaled for one of the guards to push the girl up, once she was right next to him, he pointed to her and said "this is Mikan Sakura, level 20 magician, dangerous ability, you be nice to her."

**So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me. And for all those people who read the original I am not copying her story. It was originally mine to begin with and I decided to write this on my page. If you read chapter 7 of the other you will see why I'm writing this on my page. Thanks and please review. If I make any grammar mistakes please point it out. **


	3. Cuffs

Marks of the Demon Queen

Chapter 3

It started off like a normal morning that was till the new girl Mikan Sakura came. The ESP gave some shocking news, there was no way they were going to become friends with that freak, right? Well if went down like this.

Flashback

"This is Mikan Sakura, level 20 magician, dangerous ability, you be nice to her" the class was silent as a mouse, you could hear a pin drop. Natsume, who was sleeping, woke up and stared at the new girl.

He had to admit she was pretty; her hair was what caught him off guard. From the root of her hair it was black, when the black got to the middle it turns to white. Her black bangs covered her eyes.

The ESP smiled a small smile before it disappeared. "Anyway, there is something I want from this class" he turned to look at the Natsume and everyone else before continuing "I want you all to get her to open up, meaning be her friend" Mikan who hasn't moved since shifted a bit at the word friend.

"Like I said she is a level 20 magician, which is as you know impossible, we tried to ask her to tell us but she refuses to talk, so I want all of you to get her to open up" he turned to Mikan and before saying" Hyuuga will be your partner" Luna who couldn't care less, turned to the ESP to protest, but he was already gone.

Luna stormed up to Mikan and stopped right in front of her before pointing and saying "who do you think you are, coming in late and then trying to steal Natsume-sama away from me, I'll tell you one thing I'm his fiancés, so back off slut" Natsume rolled his crimson eyes at that statement. If he could choose between his grandmother and her, he would take his grandmother any day.

Mikan walked past her as if she didn't exist, and boy people have wished.

When she was seated in the back of the room next to Natsume she put her head on the desk on fell asleep. Luna, who was pissed that she was ignored, grabbed her hair and slammed Mikan's head down on the desk. Some girls would cry and run away but no, Mikan was different.

"Ha, that is what you get for going near my Natsume, if you get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness, then I probably won't hurt you" she started to laugh, but it sounded as if she was trying to summon a witch, and she was doing a damn good job.

Hotaru who was watching thins who thing with little interest, noticed something. She wasn't wearing her handcuffs that she had.

Hotaru's POV

I was going to ask the new girl where her handcuffs were, but what happened next shut my mouth instantly. Mikan got up slowly; she stood strait with perfect posture. She walked up to Luna who was being admired by her stupid fan boys. She stopped right in front of Luna, raised her hand. Everyone thought she was going to slap Luna, but they were wrong, so wrong. Mikan flicked Luna on her forehead, but that was no ordinary flick, it sent Luna flying through 4 brick walls. When they looked back, she was gone.

Natsume's POV

"Mikan Sakura Just who are you, really"


	4. Rumors

Marks of the Demon Queen

Chapter 4

The day was utter chaos. Because Mikan broke Luna-not that we're unhappy-her fan boys are going crazy. She just got here a 1 hour ago, and to make things worse, they even went as far as to make a wanted poster. The last time this happened, it was a girl that hurt Luna, she dropped out of school because of the humiliation Luna's fan-club caused.

~.~.~

Mikan was walking to class when a baseball came flying at her. She tilted her head to the left side a little and the ball flew past her hitting jin-jin in the face, knotting him out. Mikan kept walking as if nothing had happened. When she got to her classroom she walked right throw the door (A/N: lazy much). When everyone noticed she was there all the boys and girls were glaring at her, boys because she touched Luna and girls because she took Natsume.

Anna and Nonoko watched her as she walked to her seat. They were very curious about her because she was a level 20.

"Hey, what type of ice cream do you think she likes" Nonoko shrugged.

"Maybe we should go and talk to her"

"True, maybe she is really nice" Nonoko had to agree she was taught to never judge a book by its cover. Ironic, because she judges an actual book by its cover.

Both girls stood and made their way to Mikan's desk. When they stood right in front of her they didn't know what to do. Everyone was watching in interest and hatred. Natsume who was listing but when it got quiet her took of his manga, raised an eyebrow at his two friends.

"Um... S-Sakura-san w-w-w-we um wondering if we c-c-could h-have Lu-nch "Nonoko had reached her limit, she fainted. Anna decided to finish for her best friend, just in case Mikan didn't like things unfinished.

"We were wondering if we could have lunch with you" Anna was afraid she was going to get what Luna got. Mikan, for the first time since she got here, she looked up.

Anna's POV

I was shocked when I saw her eyes; they were beautiful, scratch that, they were godly. Her eyes were gold. Pure gold, her iris was gold that was swirling all around. Kind of like Rapunzel and her hair, but Mikan with her eyes. Her pupal sclera was black. It was weird but beautiful all the same.

I don't know how much time went by but her eyes were mesmerizing. From the corner of my eyes I could see Nonoko shift. I went to her side and shock her awake.

Nonoko's POV

I felt someone waking me up from my concussion; I guess Mikan-san won't want to be friends with us now. I always screw things up. I stood up, ready to apologize, that was till I saw her eyes. They were beautiful, absolutely stunning.

I realized I was staring, and the class was watching. I could heat rising to my cheeks, and fast. "Sorry to disturb you" I muttered before I grabbed Anna's arm and dragged her out of the room with me, I was so embarrassed.

Mikan's POV

The girl with the blue hair just apologized for nothing; I wonder if that is a thing you do when you first meet someone. Humans really are strange creatures. Oh and the girl with the strawberry blond hair and fake boobs I hit yesterday, I wonder if she is hurt, I hope she is. I only did that because everyone was thinking – and wishing it.

But then again, hmm, nope humans really are stupid.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey, did you hear"

"Is it about that new girl?"

"Yeah, I heard that she was once a thief and she stole jewelry from museums"

"I heard she used to work at a bar as a hooker, and that she could seduce any man with her body and eyes"

"She is such a whore, and she gets to be with Natsume-sama, lucky bitch"

"And she even dared to touch Luna-sama, she was probably jealous by her beauty"

The rumors wouldn't stop, everywhere you go it was something different, but they all consist of one person.

Mikan Sakura

She was the talk of the school, even in the cafeteria. Natsume and the gang were on their way to the cafeteria. Nonoko was still sulking, while Kitsu tried to cheer her up.

"Come on, cheer up, I'm sure you can try next time" Kitsu was desperate; he didn't like to see Nonoko sad.

"Yeah, Kitsu's right, just try next time, I mean she doesn't seem unreasonably" Sumire said why patting her back. Hotaru was on her computer trying to look up information on Mikan. But she was having no luck; it was as if she just appeared out of nowhere.

Ruka who was keeping quiet, turned to Natsume, he knew that Natsume wouldn't care, he never did, but he had to ask. "Natsume do you know something about her"

"No, why should I?"

"Well she is your partner."

"Well she may be my partner but I couldn't care less about what she is doing," Ruka sighed, deciding to not push any further.

Once they interned the lunch room, it would usually be loud with fan girls and fan boys, it was quiet.

Ruka's POV

I was ready for an ambush of girls, but none came, instead they were whispering something. When I looked over to our table, I instantly knew why. The new girl, Sakura, was sitting in Natsume's spot, and to make it even worse, I saw Koizumi-san coming down the hall.

I elbowed Natsume in the side and nodded over to the approaching witch. I saw Natsume shiver once his eyes landed on her. Once she noticed us, she came towards us, or rather Natsume. She speed walked over here at an inhuman speed.

"Natsume-kun, your beautiful fiancé is here~" I could have sworn I heard a cow scream. She noticed that Natsume was looking at something so she looked over at our table; her pig like smile vanished and was replaced by hatred.

Normal POV

Luna stomped over to 'their' table. A glass on the counter started to shake (A/N: needs to lose weight)

It was threatening to fall. When she was right behind her she screamed at the top of her lungs. "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME, THEN YOU HAVE THE COURAGE TO GO AND TAKE MY SEAT, BITCH, I'LL BEAT YOU TO DEATH"

Everyone flinched at the sound of her voice. Mikan on the other hand just turned around and stared at her in the eyes before looking away, like she had something better to do. Luna, who was pissed that she was ignored, decides to criticize her. Wrong move.

"I bet your parents were thieves just like you. They could not even raise a child properly; instead they raised a slut, like you. I bet your parents got rid of you on the streets, then you begged them to take you in" Luna saw Mikan shift, and mistook it for anger, so she continued "I bet you probably crawled up from the sewers like the trash you are, you prob-"

SLAP!

Luna fell to the ground with a thud. The sky outside darkened instantly, as if responding to her rage. The ground started to shack and the windows started to crack. Lightning flashed across the sky darkening her face. But the scary thing was that she didn't even look mad, sad, or any of the other emotions. Her face was void of all emotions.

Luna's POV

How dare that bitch touch me, I'll make her pay dearly for touching me, not once but twice. I'll have my useless fan boys attach her and humiliate her to no extent.

Nobody's POV

Mikan walked up to Luna and stepped on her hand. Luna let out a scream before scampering away. Being the weak and STUPID girl she was, she crawled up to Natsume and clung onto his leg for dare life. Mikan was still walking forward, she stopped when her entire body started to glow a bright black light.

The light engulfed the entire cafeteria blinding everyone. When it cleared Mikan was gone and all that was left was a pool of blood and right next to it words were written in blood;

WATCH YOUR BACK BITCH

I"M WATCHING YOU

Luna looked up at Natsume with pleading eyes. Natsume knowing what she wants just scoffed and walked out of the cafeteria. Koko who was using the mind reading spell at the moment smiled to himself as he heard Natsume's thoughts.

"Mikan Sakura, I'll crack that facade of yours, just watch"

**Yes, I know it sucked so you don't have to tell me. I have been trying to make the chapter longer, and not boring. To me personally I didn't really like this chapter. Anyway the next chapter will be a bit long but interesting, well here is a preview**


	5. The Beginning

Marks of the Demon Queen

Normal POV

The morning was sunny with few clouds in the sky. The sun seeped through black curtains belonging to a certain she-devil. They wind blew open her window letting light into the room. In the center if the black room lays a bed with black sheets and purple pillows.

The one sleeping in that bed was none other than Mika Sakura.

She shifted in her bed by the sudden contact of light. She slowly opened her eyes to the light. She turned to her clock and saw that it was 7:30, thirty minutes till class started. She reluctantly got out of bed and dragged her way to the bathroom.

She took off her black dress and made her way to the shower. The water felt good when it hit her cold body, she wished she could stay forever in the warmth, but fate was not on her side. She turned off the shower head and did her morning schedule.

She made her way over to her desk and mirror in the left corner of her room. She stood at the full length mirror in front of her. "I really don't want to go to school today, I'll have to deal with big tits again and I'm not in the mood" she mumbled to herself. She really didn't see what she did wrong, but humans were different.

She walked out the door wearing a white sleeve under shirt and a small black jacket. **(A/N: one of those mini jackets that stops way above the stomach and the sleeves are above the elbows.)**

She wore short shorts with normal sneakers. As Mikan walked through the hallways she could hear the whispers and insults about her. When she got to her classroom she entered the class and the noise instantly stopped.

Ruka's POV

I watched as the new girl walked to her seat. To tell the truth I really wanted to be her friend, but she acts a lot like Natsume so she may be hard to talk to. She stopped in front of her desk, it had graffiti all over it along with the chair. From the corner of my eye I saw Luna and her fan boy's snicker.

I looked to Natsume but he just shrugged and went back to sleep with a Naruto manga covering his face. I sighed and was going to walk over to her when someone grabbed my hand holding me back.

I looked back to see Hotaru, she shook her head indicating that I shouldn't go over there. I was going to protest but Jin-jin walked in. I sighed and took my seat.

"Pop quiz" the class groaned and some were cursing under their breaths. They passed down the quiz, I saw that the student before Mikan ripped the quiz before giving it to her.

"Start" immediately everyone started on the test. I felt sorry for Mikan so I did what I though was right. "Um, Jinno-sensei, Sakura-san doesn't have a test" he looked at Sakura then at me and nodded. He walked down the aisles and handed her a new piece of paper. She nodded and started her test. I smiled to myself and finished my test as well.

"Times up, turn in your tests" I handed my test to the girl in front of me, it felt weird because she kept staring at me with hearts in her eyes. I saw Mikan stand up and personally hand her paper to Jin-Jin. If she didn't it would have never made it to the front for grading. "Alright, now that that is done, you all have a project" the class-if possible- groaned even louder.

"Yeah, yeah sulk all you want it won't change my mind. Anyway, the project it to pair up with someone you're interested in, not romantically, and write a thousand word essay about the roman numerals vs. The Arabic" Jinno-sensei announced. To tell the truth I hate math with a passion, it was my worst subject.

When he left, the class started to buzz. People were going up to Natsume, mostly girls, and asking him if they could be his partner, it was the same for me and I shot them down, but sweetly. I saw Mikan walk to the door and was about to leave.

"Sakura-san," I could feel eyes staring at me like I was crazy, even Hotaru was staring at me like I was crazy. But I didn't care, I was curious. She turned and stared me right in the eyes, I worked up my courage to ask her.

"Um, would you mind partnering with me for the project" I asked. To tell the truth I was scared that she would turn me down. I don't know why but I just have to get her to talk to me.

The class was silent and I was getting nervous that she would turn me down, but to my surprise she nodded. I was dumbfounded to say the least, but at the same time I was happy. I watched as she walked out the class, and I followed suit.

Normal POV

Everyone watched as Ruka followed Mikan out the door like a love struck idiot. Everyone stared at the door like it has the secret to the universe. Over in the corner they could feel rage building up. It was none other than Luna Koizumi.

Her rage soon turned into a nasty smirk then to an evil grin spreading from ear to ear.

She as planning something nasty, very nasty.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Lunch Normal POV**

This was the place where she left that note. Everyone thought she was going to get Luna during class but she didn't, so they thought she was bluffing. Oh how wrong they were. As soon as Luna walked through the door she was instantly drowned in water. **(A/N: Revenge *evil laugh*)**

The room was silent, in the middle of the room stood Mikan with a remote in hand, no emotion on her face whatsoever. The gang had all gotten back together and where heading to the cafeteria when they heard a scream. They exchanged glance and speed walked to the cafeteria only to find a soaking wet

Luna and a remote controlling Mikan behind it all. Luna let out an ear-piercing shriek, and for the first time Milan smiled. Not a warm smile but a smile that could rival the devils.

Mikan pushed a blue button and more water soaked an already soaked Luna. She pressed a green button and mustard sprayed all over her. She made a big mistake by trying to scream. When she opened her mouth Mikan pressed a gray button and Luna was instantly sprayed with toilet water. Koko was laughing his ass off with Kitsu, heck even Hotaru was laughing for crying out loud, but it was more like a chuckle. Sumire was smiling like a crazed person at the scene in front of her, while Anna and Nonoko were trying their hardest not to laugh and failing horribly. Natsume on the other hand was emotionless but his eyes said another thing.

Mikan pressed a purple button and then 3 weeks old meat juice came rushing right at Luna's face washing away her makeup. The people in the cafeteria, students and staff, where laughing their hearts out, even Luna's fan boy's where laughing. But was she going to stop there? Answer, Oh no, she had plans for her, big plans indeed.

Mikan pressed a green button and weeded grass fell over her sticking to her body. Then came the yellow button which caused pepper to rain down. Next was salt, water and hot sauce, then when she decided to end it she pressed the red button witched caused a trap door to open and Luna fell through right into the animals barn, and the poop. The end.

After 10 minutes of laughter it died down but Mikan was nowhere to be seen.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Outside Normal POV

Mikan was walking in the woods when she felt a presence of a very dangerous person. "Come out" she said in a soft voice. It was soft, but right now it was probably the most dangerous voice you have ever heard.

"I know your there, if you come any closer I'll do you like I did the others" her voice was calm but threatening. A chuckle could be heard from all around, echoing. Then all light disappeared from the forest, it was as if colors never existed in the first place.

Mikan look around trying to find the source of the voice, even though she already knew where it was coming from she decided to humor her guest.

"What, afraid of the dark" the voice mused.

"No but you're gonna be."

"Oh really, and what are you gonna do about it Miss level 20 magician?" all his words were laced with venom. Any normal person would have already been crying for help and weeping.

"Oh I'm so scared someone come and save me, I'm weak and defenseless," she said. Her words were full of sarcasm and mockery. He was fuming with rage at her words and lack of fear. So he tried another approach. "So I hear you have a little brother, funny how the Academy doesn't know about this, right?"

"How do you know about him?" her voice was full of rage and a tiny bit of concern.

"I do my research." He mused.

"So help me if touch a single strand of hair on his head I'll personally see you off to hell!"

"Really, so what if I told you that I have him locked up with me right now, what would you do?"

The ground started to shack and light was returned to the world. The guy who was taunting Mikan was now visible. He had brown hair blue eyes, he was wearing a simple black shirt and some baggy jeans blue jeans with black boots.

He was good looking, she admitted that much, but it was too bad she was going to have to rearrange his face.

"What have you down with him⁉?"

"Nothing really, just beat him a little for him to squeal the information we needed" the skies instantly darkened as he finished his sentence. Lighting flashed across the sky, the wind started to pick up and the birds and animals fled from the forest.

A hand was put on her shoulder, she didn't even need to look up to figure out who it was.

"Well, well it's nice to see you again, I wish we could meet under a calmed atmosphere but that would be impossible" the brunette smirked, causing the lighting to hit the found only meters away from them. In the background you could hear the kids that were at PE screaming as they run inside. The air around them started to pick up speed. If it kept going on like this a twister would form destroying the buildings.

"Now, now we wouldn't want that now would we, you might get innocent people involved in this, and you wouldn't want that on your mind now would you" he laughed in loud voice. If it was possible the sky's darkened more and the plants started to wither away. The person who had a hand on Mikan's shoulder tightened his hold.

"Well I didn't come here today just to get myself killed. I just came to tell you the news, oh and by the way he's looking for you" he said empathizing the he's.

Milan's eyes widened a little bit but as soon as it came it disappeared. The brunette was gone in the blink of an eye.

The sky started to brighten and the wind slowed down. The lighting had disappeared also.

Now only two silhouettes stood in the forest staring at the spot that the man was standing at earlier.

The man took away his hand and sighed. He knew who it was and was pretty sure Milan knew as well.

"So," he started "how are we going to explain this to the ESP" his voice was perfect. He sounded like a man and was, if wanted, able to put any woman in a trance. He wore simple a simple black shirt and black pants. Unlike the brunette, he wore sneakers and his hair was black. You couldn't see his face because it was covered by a mask.

Yes this man was no other than Persona, her older brother.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

**So how was it? Was it good, bad, tell me please? Anyway to think Persona was going to be her brother, shock. Who do you think is the little brother that was captured? So from now on this story is going into serious mode, I just had to get rid of Luna, so fans of Luna please don't kill me. So I thinking should the story have a happy ending or a tragic ending? For me I'm going for the tragic, so tell me what you think in the reviews. Remember to R&amp;R.**


	6. Friend to Enemy

Marks of the Demon Queen

**Recap of the last chapter because SillyKitty88 asked me too. ^_^**

"So" he started "how are we going to explain this to the ESP" his voice was perfect, he sounded like a man and was, if wanted, able to put any woman in a trance. He wore simple black shirts and black pants. Unlike the brunette, he wore sneakers and his hair was black. You couldn't see his face because it was covered by a mask.

Yes, this man was no other than Persona, her older brother.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ruka was walking down the brown-golden halls of Gakuen Alice. He was walking to his partners, a.k.a Mikan Sakura, room, which happens to be on the other side of the school. Ruka was wearing a light blue shirt with black pants, with black and orange sneakers.

He sighed as he walked down the halls of adoring fan girls. After 5 minutes of walking he found himself in front of stairs that lead beyond the eye can see. After climbing up 20 flights of stairs he found his way to her room panting from exhaustion.

Her room door as black with golden a golden magical circle in the center, it also had dark blue sakura petals falling from the top. It was a beautiful door.

After catching his breath he knocked on the door and waited. After 2 minutes he thought she wasn't going to answer. Just when he was about to leave the door flew open reveling an ever stoic Mikan. Mikan was wearing a black top with was slanted reveling her right shoulder and her black bra strap, while her left was covered. On the bottom it was tied to the right as if it was too big for her. She was wearing red short shots and no shoes. She also let her hair down. Ruka blushed when he saw her.

"Um hi. Sorry if I disturbed you but we have to work on our project" there was an awkward silence before she spoke "I know, I'm stuck with you for this, remember" she was mocking him, defiantly.

Ruka stepped inside and walked down the passage way before entering the living room. There were four couches making a square. There are three main colors in her room. He couches are dark blue and her curtains are red and her walls are black. Over in the right corner when you come in there is the kitchen, so the living room is in the left. Behind on of the chairs there is another hall with three doors. The walls were black with red sakura petals. One of her doors on the left side was black with a red skull and the words Stay Out printed on it, which Ruka anticipated was her bedroom. The one right next to it on the right side was the words bathroom. And the other was plain black.

"Wow nice room" Mikan just shrugged and motioned him to one of the couches. Ruka too the one right in front of her flat screen TV. Mikan came back with orange juice and chips. She laid them in front of him and they began to work. (A/N: I don't know anything about the Roman numeral vs Arabic, so you're not going to hear about that in the story. Sorry)

After 2 hours of silence they heard a knock on the door. "Where you expecting somebody" Mikan asked as she eyed the door. Ruka shuck his head and watched as Mikan walked to her door and he followed suit.

Ruka's POV

I watched as Mikan opened the door only to reveal Natsume and the others. Mikan immediately slammed the door in their faces. I sweat dropped, she was just like Natsume and Hotaru, cold. I heard them knock again, but Mikan didn't answer, and I could tell she wasn't going to.

Natsume's POV

That twat, how dare she slam the door in my face! She should be happy I even decided to come to her room, I mean who would willing climb those damn stairs. I knocked again and waited, usually he door would fly open immediately, but this chick is making me wait, me.

I heard Koko chuckle behind me along with Kitsu.

The door creaked open. I was about to slap the bitch but I realized it was Ruka. "Hey guys" he started "why are you hear?"

"What, we can't come and see how our friend is doing" I asked.

"No, that's not it, it's just that I don't think you should come knocking at her door like that" he sounded cautious.

"Well I go wherever I want to go and nobody can stop me"

"Really now" I turned to see Mikan leaning against the door with her leg behind to other and he hands crossed under her chest.

"Yeah what about it, got a problem?"

"Why yes I have a problem."

"And what would that be?"

"My problem is that you demand to go place that do not want you."

"Well let me tell you something princess" my face drew closer to hers. From the corner of my eye Ruka was biting his nails throughout this whole thing. When he was done, he was biting Hotaru's nails which cause him to get the taste of the baka gun 4g.

"I have ever girl in this academy chasing after me, so don't pretend you're not one of them" I drew back and smirked. She was going to be just like the other girls soon enough.

Hotaru's POV

I watched with interest as that idiot try's to flirt with her. I noticed Ruka was biting my nails so I just shot him with my baka gun 4g. "I have ever girl in this academy chasing after me, so don't pretend you're not one of them" I wanted to slap him but that would be animal abuse. Saw Mikan smirk, she grabbed Ruka by his collar and throw him into her hall. She then backed up and slammed the door in his face.

My and her are going to be good friends.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Classroom, Next Day

Normal POV

It was the usual, nothing out of the ordinary whatsoever. The usual sea of fans, the insults being thrown, and Luna. Yes she somehow managed to survive to animals and humiliation. As soon As Mikan got to class it started.

Luna walked up to her with her sea of boys behind her. Most of them are her past boyfriends and in the wrestling club, so they are big and buff. Luna was wearing a tank to so shot that it could be mistaken for a bra, she was wearing a skirt so short that it barely even covered her ass. She was wearing those shoes with the spikes all around it. Mikan was wearing a dark blue skirt with a black cutoff top, it revealed her shoulders, and on the side was like cloth and it was connected to her top, she was wearing silver flats. Mikan's and Luna's hair were down (A/N: imagine the top like Anna's in Frozen when she was at the party)

"Well what do we have here, it's a fiancé stealing slut" she grinned with her 'white' teeth. Mikan was staring at her like she was the next worst virus, which by the way she was. Luna was getting pissed at her lack of reaction.

"Boy's" she said sweetly "would you mind sending her to her grave for me please" she batted her long fake eyelashes and the guys went wild. They rushed at her with all their speed and might. Mikan sighed and cracked her neck. One boy came in front of her and tried to punch but she caught his arm and twisted it making him screw am in pain and pass out. Five others came rushing at her so she grabbed the unconscious guys arm and threw him, with one arm, at the others.

Another one came behind her and she gave him a round house kit, sending him flying to the wall.

He others stared at her before running out the room, because the risk of losing their life over Luna was not worth it. Mikan walked to her seat and class began.

Time Skip to P.E

The girls were wearing red shorts and a white top, while to boys whore a gray shirt with black shorts.

The boys go first and the girls watch, then they switch. As they bots ran they track the girls cheered like crazy for their favorite people. As the boys came in the girls sounded them. Only two people walked right pass them. Mikan and Hotaru walked to their spots on the track while the teachers tried to calm them down, key word tried.

Mikan turned to Hotaru "how you can stand being with them" she said while pointing her thumb at the boys.

Hotaru was taken back for a moment before she answered "well, I think of them as money makers more than friends"

"I never asked if they were your friend, I asked how you can stand them"

"Well I mostly just ignore them whenever things like this happen"

Mikan nodded and then started to stretch. Hotaru looked at her before following her lead. After five minutes of stretching Hotaru was exhausted and she didn't start running. Mikan watched as she tried to catch her breath.

Hotaru looked at her and their eyes met. They stayed like that for gods knows how long. Mikan broke contact and walked away leaving a confused Hotaru in her wake.

"Alright class gather up" said Persona. All the commotion stopped instantly leaving a defying silence.

"Now we are going to test your powers and see what you can do" yeses could be heard from the class and some even cursed under their breaths.

"Now" he raised his hand and it glowed a bright black light and in a second something came crashing into the ground. When the dust cleared, what stood in front of them was a gigantic crystal ball.

"I want everyone to pair up with their best friend" Persona instructed. Everyone was pairing up with friends and family. Natsume went with Ruka, Koko with Kitsu, Yuu with Sumire, Anna with Nonoko, yep everyone had a pair except Hotaru and Mikan. Hotaru walked over to Mikan and stood there by her side, Mikan knew what it meant, and they were know partners.

"We will be having a battle to test your strengths and magical power" the class cheered. Just then Persona started to emit an evil aura.

"And your opponent will be the person right next to you."


	7. Battle Start

Marks of the Demon Queen

Chapter 7

**Recap of the last chapter, also please review and if you have any suggestions tell me in the reviews. Also sorry for the late update. I forgot to say that Mikan and everyone else are 14 years old.**

"_We will be having a battle to test your strengths and magical power" the class cheered. Just then Persona started to emit an evil aura._

"_And your opponent will be the person right next to you."_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"WHAT!" everyone screamed? They couldn't fight their best friend. The students were protesting. Who in their right mind would want to fight their best friend? Persona, who was keeping quiet, was getting annoyed at the moment and was waiting for everyone to shut their mouths, which never happened.

Persona shot a bolt of lightning at the sky to shut them up, which worked perfectly. "Now, I know you sissies don't want to hurt your 'best friend', but you'll have to suck it up" Persona stated. "Now our first pair will be..." he looked around the crowed and stopped at a pair, "Anna and Nonoko." He said. The two of them paled and looked at each other.

Persona sighed and was about to set them on fire but stopped when Mikan came and whispered something in his ear. Persona nodded and looked back at the class.

"Alright, since you sissies don't want to fight, then how about everyone against Mikan?" started Persona. His tone said you-don't-have-a-choice-so-suck-it-up. "Sure I want to see what Miss level 20 can do," shouted Luna.

Everyone walked to the crystal ball and opposite from Mikan. "Alright, the object of the match is to touch Mikan, well if you can," Persona turned to Mikan "you have to knock them out before times up and not let them touch you, got it?" asked Persona. Mikan and the rest nodded and faced each other.

Persona shot a bolt of lightning in the sky and the match started.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"So how is she doing?" asked a cloaked man? He looked about 6 feet tall, he was addressing the person beside him. The person stayed silent before answering "she's pounding her friends inside a crystal ball" answered the person. The other sweat dropped at her words and voice. If he hadn't know her better he would have thought that she was angry.

The man took of his hood and leaned against a tree. They were correctly in the forest outside the Academy. The man had brown hair and blood red eyes. The woman took her hood off too. She had brown hair and red eyes.

"So, how will she do?" asked the man.

"Just like Miki said" the woman replied.

"So it's going to come true after all huh"

"Yep, and there's nothing we can do about it"

"Humans….. They really are stupid" said the man.

The woman looked at him then back to the school in the far distance.

The man looked at her then within a flash they disappeared.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Mikan hadn't moved since the fight began. Students launched punches and kicks, but she didn't even budge.

A student came from behind and, arms stretched and all, tried to touch Mikan. She moved to the side and the boy ran straight into 6 other students.

All the students gathered over to one side like they had been when they started. All of them at once started to chant a spell. They raised both of their hands in the air and all the magical power shot upwards and formed a ball.

All the balls floated up higher in to the air and started to mash with each other. Because all the colors were different it looked like an art project gone wrong. Once all the balls were together it fired a beam at Mikan.

Mikan was standing there, she looked like she wasn't going to move, and she didn't. She raised her right hand and she pointed her index finger and the beam disappeared before it even got within 2 feet of her.

The class was shocked then scared when Mikan pointed her finger at them.

A very small magic circle appeared and it started to spark with little lighting. The spark fired and hit the group of students before they knew what was coming.

There was a huge flash of light and when it disappeared there was a mass of students body's on the floor.

The only ones standing were the people she hated most. Natsume stared and Mikan stared back. It went on like this for a short while before Mikan made the first move.

Mikan went to punch Natsume but he blocked and kicked her in the side sending her flying. Luckily she landed on her feet in time to catch Koko's foot. She held him by the foot and twirled him like a rag doll. She let go of him which sent him flying into Kitsu.

Natsume created a ball of fire and sent it towards Mikan who tried to move to the side but was held in place by some weeds coming out of the floor, courtesy of Ruka. The fire ball hit Mikan dead on.

The gang gathered and watched as the fire burned the vines that were attached to her.

"Did we do it?" asked Nonoko.

"I don't know but I hope we did," answered Kitsu.

"I don't think that would be enough to get rid of her" stated Hotaru.

Just then a beam of black light shot out of the fire and curved forward to go to the gang. They dodged but the light was following them. Koko put up a barrier and when the light stopped chasing Nonoko it came towards him the barrier shattered and he was turned instantly turned to stone.

The black light disappeared and Anna immediately ran to Koko's side. To where the black light came Mikan emerged and looked over to Koko.

Anna was holding Koko and was crying. She carefully put down his body and stood up slowly, body shacking. She took a step closer to Mikan, a black light was forming around her body. Her hair was starting to rise and it was turning black with red streaks.

"Give him back, give him back, give him back, GIVE HIM BACK!" Anna screamed and launched at Mikan at inhuman speed. She went for a kick but Mikan was able to block. Mikan took Anna's hand and swung her into the crystal, shattering it.

"Alright, stop," shouted Persona, but Anna didn't listen. She raised both her hands over each other and light started to gather into her palms. She brought her hands back and pushed forward and the light shot at Mikan. She dodged but the light scattered into ten each and were overlapping each other and were chasing her.

Mikan jumped up into the air and started to fly in all directions. Mikan stopped in the center of the room and the light came and rushing at her from all sides. The light collided with Mikan head on creating a big flash.

The light diminished after a few seconds and what was left was no longer a happy site.

**Persona's POV**

I can't believe what I'm seeing. I could understand Anna, with her fondness for Koko but Mikan I don't understand.

When Koko was turned to stone it triggered something inside of Anna, so that all of her Magical power that she has kept under the seal was unleashed at once and was directed towards Mikan.

But why is Mikan like this? The last time this happened . . . . Shit!

**Normal POV**

"What the hell is that?" asked Sumire.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," answered Ruka.

Natsume and the rest nodded their heads. Nonoko was looking at Anna and saw that she was being held down by veins with thorns. The thorns were digging into her flesh, making it look a green and black color.

Nonoko was about to go to Anna's side when she heard a cruel laugh come from all around them. The veins that were on Anna tightened making her scream. After a few 2 minutes Anna's hair turned back to normal and she fell unconscious.

Mikan raised her hand the clouds parted, making a perfect circle in the sky. Inside the circle the face of a skull appeared.

The skull started to spin, causing the wind to pick up.

"You have to stop that!" shouted Persona over the wind. The wind kept getting stronger and stronger as the seconds went by.

"We have to converge all of our powers to create an unbreakable shield!" shouted Kitsu. The others nodded and gathered all the power they could find and created a multi colored shield.

"She can't break through this, no matter how strong she is" said Yuu.

As if his prayers were answered, a plasma ball hit the shield. And another and another and another. The plasma balls kept coming for 5 whole minutes before they stopped.

"She converted wind into plasma balls, that's impossible!" shouted Nonoko.

"Well she did it" said Natsume.

"Did she give up?" asked Sumire.

"I hope, because this it starting to wear me out" said Yuu.

"Dude, don't jinx us" said Kitsu.

"Well what-" Yuu didn't get to finish because a strong wind hit the shield making a crack in it.

Everything was suddenly quiet, too quiet.

On the outside of the shield, Mikan was chanting a spell. A spell which put Persona on edge.

**ESP'S Office**

"What is this uneasy feeling?" asked the ESP.

"It's her sir" answered his secretary.

"Who?"

"Mikan Sakura"

"Oh, what's she doing?"

"She is about to destroy the schools most beloved group of students" said his secretary, Mindy.

"Hm, take this chance to analyze her power. I want to see what she is made of." ordered the ESP.

"Yes sir."

"Also activate the schools anti-magic around the gym"

"As you wish sir"

**Back at the gym**

**I call upon the forces of the underworld**

**With the contract I have**

**I summon the lord of souls and death**

**Do my betting and destroy anything in my path**

**I command you to be by my side**

**The Grim Reaper**

**So how was it? Was it good? To me it wasn't that good. I'll try to make it much better. And for the person who asked me if this was going to have a lot of chapters, it will. Thanks to those who review. I had writers block today so that's why this is late. Please read and review, it would help, and if you have any suggestion don't hold back, I'll try to put it in if I can. Bye.**

**PS. I know the story is confusing now but you will understand in the future.**


	8. Marks and Reasons

Marks of the Demon Queen

Chapter 8

_**Recap of last chapter**_

_**I call upon the forces of the underworld**_

_**With the contact I have**_

_**I summon the lord of souls and death**_

_**Do my betting and destroy anything in my path**_

_**I command you to be my side**_

_**The Grim Reaper**_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As soon as those words left her mouth, the skull that was in the sky gave a sick laugh escaped its mouth. The sky darkened and the wind picked up.

Natsume and everyone who were on the ground and not turned to stone (Ahem Koko Ahem) looked at the skull in the sky. The face looked like it was sucking itself in.

The face twisted itself right in the middle then a boney skeleton hand emerged. Out of the skull after the hand came a hideous bona-fide monster. Soon it was all visible.

It was 90 feet tall. It was completely hairless and its skin was burned black, brown, and red, it was wrinkled like a shriveled prune and smooth like the head of a blister at the same time.

The skin was folding and peeling in some places. It body was long and you could see its ribs. Like someone who hasn't eaten in years.

Its feet were long and the toes were pointed. Its ears were bent and one was missing. It was wearing a black ripped up shirt and black ripped up pant. It had a sick smile on its face. Its eyes were gone, only black hole were there and it looked like it was swelling up the light.

Its knees were pointing on all directions, kind of like a diamond.

It was holding a jet black scythe. The handle had Egyptian words printed on it. To where the blade connected to the handle, on the back was a skull. Blood coming out of its eyes and mouth. On the blade there was blood splattered on it in a fore like design. At the top of the blade tiny beets of blood was dripping.

The guys who were on the round palled at the sight of it.

"You have got to be kidding me!" shouted Ruka. Just then Mikan moved he hand to the air like she was the one holding the scythe. In the air the Grim reaper made the same movement.

**In the ESP's Office**

"Mindy, where is that barrier?"

"It was put up just like you asked, sir."

"Then why is it not working?"

"She is too powerful for the barrier to stop."

". . . I see. She's too powerful huh. Then I guess it's up to them to stop her, or try to defend the best they can."

**Back Inside the Gym**

Mikan gripped the handle of her invisible scythe. The Grim Reaper also tightened his hold on the scythe. With fast movements she brought the scythe down.

The Grim Reaper following her example. The scythe came down, cutting the air as it made it's decent.

Ruka closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come but it never did. He opened his eyes only to be met with that very scythe only inches away from his face.

As he stared at the scythe his mind wondered to someplace else.

Then as scarily as it appeared it disappeared. He looked back up at Mikan, who was floating towards the door.

He looked around only to meet with student's bodies and a crying Anna, who was holding a petrified Koko. He wondered when she was going to realized that the spell was only temporary. But knowing her she wasn't going to let this down.

**~Time Skip Night Time, Mikan's Room~**

The rest of the day went uneventful. By time she was supposed to switch classes the news about gym had already spread about the entire school. When she went to her last class she could hear the whispers of everything.

And she could have sworn that Anna was giving her death glares behind her back. Through the whole class period she was praying for the bell to ring.

And when it did she bolted out of the class before the teacher could assign homework.

So now she was in her room. She sighed as she plopped her bag down on the couch and made her way to the shower. She turned the water all the way to red and stared to undress.

As soon as the water hit her ghostly white skin she felt tranquil. She reached for the strawberry scented shampoo that was somewhere in the room. After she finished washing her hair she heard a noise come from the living room.

She sighed as she knew who was there. She gathered her hair, parted it into two and brought them up front. If you were in the shower or say her back you would see the tattoo that was there.

The tattoo was in the shape of a pointed oval. On all sides were lines that were leading towards the middle of her back. But the lines don't connect, instead they stop near the center and there was a big circle. Inside the circle was another. And in that was another.

Mikan turned off the shower and walked out, only wearing a bra and underwear. (It was a strapless bra that went around her body, not the normal ones.) She left a track of water because her hair was still wet.

When she made it to the living room she was greeted by the sight of persona reading a book.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mikan demanded. Persona looked up from his book and gave her a blank stare. Mikan returned it with one of her own. Soon they were having a staring contest.

Mikan heaved a sigh and sat down on the couch. A comfortable silence washed over then, but was promptly broken by Persona.

"That was incredibly foolish," he stated. _He always gets right to the point _Mikan thought.

"I know but-" she didn't get to finish because she was interrupted by Persona, who looked like she was going to go into a lecture.

"Do you know what council will say? No, much less your father and mother. Don't even get me started on your grandparents. And - are you listening?" Mikan looked up from her tablet and shook her head before returning to her anime.

She was currently obsessed with World Trigger. Persona gave her a blank stare. "Why are you trying to rush the plans?" he questioned. At this Mikan looked up. She sighed, turned off her tablet and gave him her full attention.

She was silent for several seconds then she answered. "Because I don't have time. People say we have all the time in the world, but I don't. I need this done as soon as possible."

"Look" Persona started, "I'll be honest with you. I have no idea what you're going through, but you can't rush things in this world. They'll get suspicious. And maybe if you would take the medication that Miki has been sending you then it won't spread." Mikan rolled her eyes at that. To tell the truth she Hated Miki. She was always the perfect one.

Miki was her late grandmother's sons' daughter. So she was her aunt. And every time they meet she just had to rub it in. Miki would also force her to call her aunt. So she told - _"Then that means that you'll get old real quick." _Ever since then Mikan would call her aunt and she would freak out. Check her makeup then do it again.

Miki was a great fortune teller. She got her powers from her grandmother. Lisa. She also dabbles in potions and black magic, but that was a secret that only she knew about.

Yeah, yeah I know. Now get out. I have to dry my hair. Pulse, I need my beauty sleep" She stated.

Persona snorted at that. "You? Beautiful? I beg to differ" a tick mark appeared on her head as she recognized the teasing in his tone. Along with something else.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Mikan demanded with her hands on her hips.

"It means what it says. Never in a million years will you be beautiful. It's as much as a fact it is that the earth is round," he joked.

"Whatever!" she screamed. "Just get out. I'll see you tomorrow" now she was pointing at the door. Persona chuckled as he made his way to the front door. He heard her huff before he was out the door.

"Time huh" he muttered as he was about to descend the stairs. He stopped because he heard her door open.

"Hey. That was some good acting back there. If you wanted, you know when this whole thing is over, your free to go" she said shyly.

Persona's eyes widened slightly before he turned around and walked away. Without looking back she put a thumbs up before he disappeared. Mikan smiled to herself before she closed her door. She walked to her room and jumped into bed.

"Well may as well go to sleep, those nightmares aren't going to dream themselves." she muttered before she closed her eyes.

**Sorry for the late update. I plane to update every Wednesday. Well thanks, and please review.**


End file.
